


You're The Reason Why

by KickSomaesthesia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Ass Expansion, Au where Allura never died and she and Lance got married., Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Buff Lance, Dirty Talk, Dom Lance (Voltron), Embarrassment, F/M, Hourglass Expansion, Lance never retired to earth on a depression farm, Light daddy kink, Nudity, Post-Canon, Sub Allura (Voltron), bimbofication, consentual kink, light degradation, light humiliation, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickSomaesthesia/pseuds/KickSomaesthesia
Summary: When Allura accidentally discovers Lances new kink, she can't help but look into it. What she discovers entices her more than she would have ever expected. Featuring consentual kink, and non-traditional exploitation of Altean shapeshifting.





	You're The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Context for this fic: Allura lived through s8 and she and Lance had a big happy wedding, and now spend their time between Earth and Space, leading intergalactic forces to heal the universe. They're vacationing on Earth for the time being.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a while since Lance and Allura had had a “lazy Sunday” together, as Lance called it, but Allura could think of no other way to describe it, except for perhaps, boring. Ever since the wars had ended and Lance had returned to Earth, although his mother couldn’t be prouder, she was very insistent on him visiting frequently, afraid to lose him once more, though most of the threats had long past. 

  
  


And although Allura understood more than anyone how important it is to value your loved ones, the visits were frankly becoming a bit too frequent for her liking. Maybe it was because of her responsible nature that she seemed to grow anxious and restless on these trips, but she simply needed something to do. The sooner they were back in orbit, the sooner they could get back to work. But for the time being, there was very little to do around the house-- The warm little cabin they had settled into, near to the McClains home property. She thought of her old friends, the space mice, who she’d be glad to see right now if they weren’t sweetly settled into some impossible corner of the IGF Atlas. No, dwelling on them wouldn’t do either. 

  
  


Perhaps she could make an early dinner then, she thought. She looked at the clock, and even to herself, she couldn’t quite be convinced that 1:30 was close enough to evening to justify preparations…but it  _ was _ appropriate to go shopping for them. And they  _ were _ in need of milk… 

  
  


Anything to make the time pass just a little bit faster, right? Plan in mind, Allura got up from her kitchen chair, clad in capris and a simple tank top for summer, to go ask Lance what he would like. She would head down to their nearest grocer with a list of what they would need. Ever since she became part of the family, cooking had become something of a hobby of hers, though it seemed to have been more forced than suggested by a certain mother in law, she eventually found the fun in it once Lance had joined her. 

  
  


Her husband had been sequestered away in his room for most of the day, since he’d gotten home from his family visit- Apparently having imbibed too much with his cousins, and needed to sleep it off before he could regain his usefulness. Hopefully he’d be awake by now, but just in case, Allura thought to open the door quietly, lest she wake him. The softest whisper of “Lance?” escaping under her breath as she stepped into the room on clouds and silk. 

  
  


The sight that greeted her was most definitely Lance, but rather than in his bed, Alluras bluebell eyes drew his hunched form on his desk chair, back turned to her as he watched the screen of his computer’s monitor.    
  


  
  


“Lance?” She asked once more, plenty loud enough to have caught his attention. But his name couldn’t reach past the protection of Lances headphones, noise-cancelling and plugged right into his CPU. She would need to get closer, but as she did she noticed something odd about him. 

  
  


He looked… weird. Like a troll under a bridge, covering some coveted pot of gold, and the way his shoulders moved through his hunch was odd in a way Allura couldn’t exactly place. The answer to this situation felt like something she already knew, but shouldn’t. Like a word on the edge of your tongue. It was just so strange, she was bewildered. What was he doing?

  
  


She cleared her throat. “Uhrm, Lance?” She asked again, a bit louder. “ _ Lance?? _ ” Nope. Still nothing. Despite some feeling of anxiousness in her gut, she walked closer, bending lower to tap his shoulder and hopefully catch his attention, when her eyes finally caught light of what exactly it was Lance was peering at.

  
  


Porn. It was some kind of porn, obviously, but such an odd variety of it that it had taken Allura good moment or so to process that. For the figures Lance was watching were so.. Deformed? Mutated? It actually appeared kind of silly. Their figures were  _ far _ from what she knew Earth considered to be healthy, for Human females. With breasts so large these women couldn’t fully cover them, and rear ends that matched or complimented the excessive forms. It was only by the way the camera was angled to focus on them, and the way the women were touching themselves that Allura eventually understood it was sexual, immediately shooting up from behind Lance with an “Oh!”, tapping him quickly on the shoulder and turning her head away from him. 

  
  


Allura, head turned away like a stranger were undressing in front of her, missed the hilarious sight of Lance jumping a whole foot in the air from his seat. She did not, however, miss his scandalized shriek, a gasp of “Allura?!”, the pause before the storm, and then another squeak of realization, as he began zipping himself up. “You!” Lance heaved a breath. “You scared the shit out of me!” 

  
  


Allura was still turned away, covering her mouth, like she was the one who had something to be ashamed of. “I’m sorry. I came to check on you to see if you wanted anything for dinner, and well.” 

  
  


“You couldn’t _knock?!”_

  
  


“I thought you might still be asleep!” Allura Complained right back, her volume beginning to match Lances, like it were some sort of contagion. “I didn’t want to  _ wake you! _ And besides! What are you even looking at anyway?” Allura squinted at Lances screen, and Lances face turned from red to blue and back again. 

  
  


Rather than shut it off, Lance opted to get up and full body block it from her view. “I uh, nothing! Nothing at all!” 

  
  


It was obvious to the both of them it was a lie, and since Lance never lied about anything, it could only mean this was an unthinking reaction: One he commonly had when faced with great anxiety, or other situations in which he could only fall back on bullshitting to save his life. It was enough for Allura to reconsider the situation entirely. 

  
  


Suddenly her obstinate and puffed, pouty demeanor relaxed, and poured down into a contemplative, worried look. She said nothing for a moment, and the silence the followed felt like it’s own form of torture for Lance. But the words Allura spoke next scared him more than her surprise entry. 

  
  


She looked down, and up again. Hands clasped together over her thighs and like this, Allura looked softer. Delicate. “Am I not enough?” She asked. 

  
  
  


“No!” Lance belted, “I mean yes! Yes of course you are!” He yelled, and immediately gave up his place hiding his monitor to close the distance between him and his wife, and held her hands. “I just, look. Listen, _ listen _ , okay? I can explain. You see on Earth, there’s um. We have a uh.. “  Inside of Lances head, his poor brain was having a meltdown. Sirens were wailing, rooms were shaking, prisoners were escaping, and every braincell in his body was screaming, crying, or searching for the nearest object to kill itself with (Which really wasn’t good because Lance was starting to run out of those.) The more he struggled to come up with an explanation, the less he came up with. It was all down here from here. 

  
  


“Well uh, maybe not  _ we _ but more _ I  _ have a thing- Actually I guess it is technically a ' _ we' _ given I’m clearly not the ONLY one who likes it but in this case, yes it’s just a me thing.”

  
  


“ 'A thing?' ” Allura raised a brow.

  
  


“Yes, 'A thing!'”

  
  


“You have “A thing” for watching other women with enormous breasts?”

  
  


Her words alone felt like they'd singed some skin off of Lances cheeks. “I- _no!!”_

  
  


Allura desperately tried to look more sympathetic than she did disappointed. “So I’m not enough, then?” 

  
  


“Allura, look at me,” Lances voice grew softer, more serious. He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Of course you’re enough!! It’s just my, my brain is overactive! And I shouldn’t have been drinking during the day and I know you should never EVER mix Redbull with Vodka but I did it anyway because I'm not a quitter, but none of that matters because I'm too in love with you to think about anything else because  everytime I watch that I’m only imagining you!”

The comment seemed to freeze time between the two of them, with Lance immediately slapping his own hand over his mouth to stop himself. Even Allura was frozen in place, still digesting his comment, whereas Lance was digesting the concept of imminent death. In the back of his mind, he was picking out coffins. 

  
  


Allura’s mouth had formed a small o-shape, and her eyes were wide and surprised. Lance would’ve thought it cute and kissed her if he wasn’t scared that he might’ve made things impossibly  _ worse _ with his word vomit. 

  
  


But no rage came. And if Allura was upset, it was pretty easy to tell. She was very charitable with her anger, and if anger was what was coming, it usually would have manifested by now. 

  
  


“Allura?” Lance asked tentatively, an odd courage flooding up where his braincells normally should’ve been.    
  


“I.. wait just a  tick .” Allura started, and laughed. A playful smile endearing the edges of her lips. It felt for a moment, like thick cotton stuffed between Lances ribs. Funny and stiff. 

“You imagine these women, with their extraordinary vestiges… as  _ me?? _ ” Allura smiled, ebbing with beginnings of giggles at each corner of her lips. 

  
  


Lance didn’t know how to respond. Hell, Lance didn't even know how to blink right now. He simply stared at her in shock and confusion, not expecting such a positive reaction and still stiff with leftover stress from his pornscare. All the while Alluras giggles seemed to escalate ever more. “If I looked like any of these women, I wouldn’t be able to fit through our doorways! I would be pummeling strangers wherever I went!” 

  
  


For a moment, Lance stared as his wife began to laugh herself silly at the imagery still beaming from his monitor-- And then something magical happened. Nothing was wrong anymore and his stress had no where to go. So Lance has had two options; Laugh or cry? 

The choice was obvious. 

  
  


A grin sneaked up and practically kidnapped Lances mouth for it’s own, and before Lance could understand it, he was snorting out barely-withheld laughter. Overcome with images of Allura with giant boobs and causing chaos and destruction everywhere she went. “Can you imagine? The  _ carnage _ .” Allura added, and it only made it worse. Soon Lance couldn’t fucking  _ breathe _ let alone  _ think _ . 

  
  


After letting out a howl and a couple of tears, Lance finally caught his breath enough to speak, strangled and determined. “Oh god- I can just see it- Local news; A man fell from his balcony and died today after a woman viciously turned to her left and smacked him with fifty-pounds of breast!”

  
  


Allura howled like a maniac, and Lance only followed. She fell to the floor in giggles and snorts, and Lance crumbled to his knees with her, wiping tears of stress and relief. Together they laughed themselves silly, propping up jokes until the other begged for mercy, and decided their lungs had had enough. 

  
  


As Allura felt out the last of her laughter, Lance leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You know I love you so,  _ so _ much, right?” He asked, eyes soft and sincere. 

  
  


Allura greeted them with a mirth in her eyes that was too good to be an act, and pressed back a kiss of her own. “I know.”

  
  


Long tan fingers brushed a ribbon of soft white hair behind her ear, grazing her cheek, warm and soft. “Are we okay? Are you okay?” He asked. 

  
  


“Yes, we’re alright. I’m sorry I overreacted.” Allura admitted, lashes fanning her cheeks as the couple shared an intimate moment. “I suppose I was just a little shocked, is all.” 

  
  


Lance coughed a laugh. “Yeah, that’s fair.” He stood up and out his hand, then pulled Allura up to stand with him.

  
  


“So. Did you come in just to catch me watching porn?” Lance joked. 

  
  
  


“Ahaha, no, I’m afraid not. I’m going grocery shopping. What would you like for dinner?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ever since she and Lance had gotten engaged, they had had wonderful sex life. Contrary to what others may have thought, Lance lived up to his Lover Boy reputation. And after reaching his twenties, he had begun to fill out more, giving him more muscle and girth that Allura could most definitely appreciate. When she thought it over, nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. And everything would be if she went on as if nothing had ever happened at all. 

  
  


So why couldn’t she stop thinking about it?

  
  


It wasn’t as if it were an issue on either side. They were both fine to let each other have their private time as they wished-- It was what kept their relationship so healthy. No, it wasn’t that. 

It was the curiosity that wouldn’t leave her mind. 

  
  


Why did it arouse him? Why something so specific, so impractical? So  _ silly _ ? No matter how many times Allura turned the concept around, she couldn’t wrap her head around it. That the thought was specifically geared towards herself only made it more confounding. 

  
  


That was how Allura found herself in her bedroom the following night. Restless and awake. Lights dimmed and blanket veiling her like it would protect her from any nefarious forces. Snuggled up with her laptop and staring down her search engine’s homepage like it were a dark well, teeming with depths unknown. 

  
  


She started simple, typing in the keywords “large breasts”, to which her search engine provided gleefully, supplying her with many many porn sites and pictures of bare women. Not specific enough, and not at all what she was looking for. After going through five or ten different tries, she finally came across terms like “size” and “expansion”, and a whole new world of erotica spilled over her monitor. 

  
  


Two things quickly made themselves known. 1. This kink was primarily for the men. 2. It was rooted primarily in fiction. That alone should have been enough to satisfy Allura, but then, why were there so many women participating in it? Why all the surgeries? On top of general discomfort and impracticality, now there were women of all people going through financial and surgical means for this. And just what exactly was a “Bimbo”?

  
  


So deeper down the rabbit hole she went. Somewhere between layers of art and videos, Allura found something that caught her eye. A simple comic showcasing a man lovingly spooning his wife, kissing her over her shoulder while his hands lifted up her breasts. And then from the same artist, a picture of the same characters, only this time the woman was on all hands and knees, and the man was pounding into her from behind. Slapping her fat, inflated ass cheeks with a devious, pleasurable look in his eyes. She and Lance had taken a similar position before the first time they had tried dirty talk, a soft sigh escaping her at the memory. And then it hit her. 

  
  


She pulled back from her monitor for a moment, cheeks dusted a light pink in realization. “Oh,” she thought, as she looked back on at the comic. 

  
  


Well. Since she was starting to see the appeal now, a couple more pages couldn’t hurt. 

  
  


She poured through the artists portfolio, and found many new images of the same characters. All in different positions, settings, poses and parts. Sometimes the woman seemed coerced into her sexual acts, and other times she seemed to enjoy it as they were forced upon her. Some pictures even held dialogue, some of it striking Allura so hard that she would hide her face in her hands, burning hot with an odd sense of embarrassment and arousal. No, this kink was definitely not just for men, it seemed. 

  
  


It was no secret between the two of them that Allura enjoyed how Lance watched her. Liked the way he would stare, compliment, praise and degrade. She could only imagine how he would react if she were as endowed as the ladies in these comics. How she might rile him up, and then how he might use her very endowments against her, teasing and taunting. Pulling and rubbing it all, helpless to pry his hands away when there was too much to hold and too much to cover. She would be an eyesore, but to Lance, she would be a goddess. A slut. A big fat bimbo. 

  
  


“Ohhh,” Allura bit her lip, her dainty fingers sliding down the front of her groin where she could feel her warmth pooling in her panties. Her face was on fire. Her nipples were erect and poking out from her shirt. There was no denying how horribly, terribly aroused she was. For a moment, she regretted not asking Lance about this herself, for then he might be around enjoy this together. 

  
  


Closing her laptop and throwing off her cover, Allura quickly tore off her pajamas, leaving her in just her panties, decorated with her arousal. Her left hand smoothed down her soft belly to thumb at her clit, grazing over her pussy lips, while her right hand rested under her breast, rubbing tenderly. All at once she couldn’t stop thinking about it. What Lance would think, and how good it feel to have his hands all over her nice, big breasts and ass. What it would be like to look so slutty and sexual. After all, she had never been all too heavy in any area. Her chest stopped at a modest B-cup and had been that way since puberty. 

  
  


A gentle sigh left her, thoughts a heavy daze of arousal. Hands on autopilot, even as they roamed up to her chest to pinch and rub at her tight little nipples, making her moan, soft and sweet. If only there were a way for her to experience what being so big would be like, without the permanence of surgery, or-- 

  
  


!!!

  
  


Allura bolted straight up in her bed, struck with realization and feeling like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. She was Altean. She could do it anytime she wanted.    
  


Taking a deep breath, Allura steadied herself and looked down at her bare chest, face flush with arousal. After a moments hesitation, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Focusing only on her breasts, and the shape she wanted them to be. She imagined all the breasts she had seen just before, the plump roundness, the soft texture, the weight and sheer size she wanted them to be. Almost immediately, she felt them begin to grow.    
  
  
“Ahh,” Allura couldn’t help her own gasp, eyes opening at the first feelings of change, as they weighed down heavy on her chest. Indeed, they were bigger, and Allura stopped the change right there just to hold them and gape and marvel. She had never used her Altean shapeshifting for sexual purposes before, and the thrill and excitement, the sensation of it was just a little too much for her first time. 

“Oh, oh gods,” A heady breath left her and Allura grew them just a little bit more. This time taking them from C’s, to double D’s. She bounced a bit, watching them jiggle and swing with the momentum. Feeling them up and down, pausing each time to pinch her nipples, to pull and tug at them until they were stiff and pointed, begging to be sucked on. She wondered what Lance would think of her like this. So entranced with herself, panties damp and hot beyond belief. Out of control and desperate for more. Breasts full and firm. She knew she looked shameful right now, but somehow the thought just made the arousal worse.

Something inside Allura seemed to snap then, as she laid herself down and shoved her hand down her panties. Biting her lip and muffling soft little curses. Little rasp of “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck..” She loved it. She couldn’t believe how unimaginably, ridiculously good it all felt. Her big, sensitive breasts bouncing and swinging up and down as she rolled her hips up into her hand, plunging in and out of her while her other rubbed at her clit fervently. God, and her breasts weren’t even that big yet. They were still a realistic size by most standards. She couldn’t help but wonder-- Just how good it would feel if they were even bigger?

  
  


“Ah, ah oh! Oh god, yes, ah, ah-!” Allura turned to muffle her moans into her pillow as she crashed into her orgasm, fast and unexpected. She couldn’t believe herself; So horny, so desperate to cum. It was like she was a teenager all over again. 

  
  


As she laid there in her afterglow, panting from exertion and feeling sweat cool on her body, she wondered just what she had gotten herself into. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kink, so please let me know what you think with a comment. If you liked it or didn't like it, ect. I wanna write more for it, but it helps to know there's an audience for it, y'know?
> 
> There's at least one more chapter coming for this so stay tuned, and thanks for reading. <3


End file.
